I'll be there for you
by idreamedalittlefallofrain
Summary: Sam has been having symptoms for over a week and when an accident happens whilst she's attending an accident will she make it out okay? Rubbish summary but it's better then it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

"Sam?" Tom shouted from the kitchen, projecting his voice to the ceiling and the room above,

"SAM?" he shouted once again. Not hearing a response he moved to the bottom of the stairs, "SAMANTHA".

Sam was having a dream, well more of a nightmare, about something that had happened whilst she was in Afghanistan when the voice finally broke through; she bolted upright in bed and wiped away a layer of sweat that was sitting across her forehead.

"Are you okay?" Tom questioned, still standing by the stairs,

"Yeah, thanks for waking me" Sam replied.

She had moved in with Tom four months ago and he had gotten used to her frequent nightmares, always waking her when she had them. He could tell if she was having one because Sam would toss and turn in bed and let out the occasional whimper or even sometimes, a scream.

Sam took a shower and then went downstairs where she found her beloved reading the morning newspaper with a cup of black coffee in hand,

"There's one for you on the side" he stated.

Sam grabbed her coffee and joined Tom around the table.

"Anything good in there?" Sam asked, nodding her head towards the newspaper,

"Not really, although there is a fair going on at Holby High tomorrow if you want to go, it's raising money for charity" he explained,

"Yeah, might as well, but I start work at four so we can only stay for a bit" Sam smiled.

"I have the whole day off" Tom said, bragging,

"anyway what do you want for breakfast? Our shift starts in…" he looked at his watch "…one hour forty"

"I don't mind, something not too heavy though" she said.

Tom got up and went over to the kitchen cupboards and grabbed two bowls, spoons, milk and a box of muesli, he then placed them on the table

"I can't be bothered to cook"

Sam smiled at him before pouring herself a bowl. Once they were both finished Sam picked up there used bowls and walked over to the sink, she stood up and suddenly felt dizzy so she held onto the table until it had passed.

"You okay there?" Tom asked, Sam nodded her head

"Yeah, just got up too quickly" she lied, she had been feeling dizzy occasionally for the past week or more. She just ignored it though, hoping it would get better but it hadn't, in fact it had got worse. She was brought back to reality by the feeling of Tom's hand wrapping around her,

"Are you sure you're alright Sam?"

"I think I'm getting something" she said turning round to face Tom,

"Symptoms?" he asked which released a laugh from Sam

"Look at you Mr Doctor, I'm fine just a headache and feeling a bit under the weather" As soon as she had said 'headache' the back of Tom's hand had reached her forehead,

"You are a bit hot, you sure you're okay to work today?" Sam nodded, "if I feel that bad I'll come home, trust me"

They decided to take the car into work, Tom drove whilst Sam rested her eyes as she was feeling tired, and she was also waiting for the paracetamols to start working on her headache. #"We're here" Tom said, making Sam jump as she was on the edge of sleep.

"Sorry" he said, placing a kiss onto Sam's cheek.

"Look at me" Tom said, Sam twisted round in her seat and looked at Tom who was holding her head and feeling below her ears and around her neck,

"Your glands don't seem swollen or anything" which received a playful slap on the thigh for fussing over her. Sam got out of the car and started walking towards the entrance of the E.D., Tom was running behind to keep up. They went straight into the staff room,

"Morning you two" Fletch said, his usual cheery self. Sam got changed into her scrubs, made a coffee and then sat on the sofa.

"Sam?" Zoe said, walking into the staffroom, she was about to continue speaking but was distracted by the colour of her colleague,

"Sam are you okay? You're very pale" Sam swallowed her mouthful of coffee and replied,

"I'm fine, I just think I'm coming down with a cold or something, what was it you wanted?"

"I would say you could go home but we're going to busy in here today, there's been a bus crash on the main road into Holby and paramedics are requesting a doctor but if you're not up to it I'll ask Tom…"

"No, it's fine Zoe I'll be okay" Sam replied, not wanting to seem weak,

"You sure?" Zoe asked receiving a nod from Sam who then downed her coffee and put her green doctor's suit on. She then got into the first response car and proceeded to the scene of the accident.

Jeff met her when she arrived and began to explain the situation,

"right, it seems that the bus caught the curb and flipped onto its side, everyone is walking wounded apart from one young girl who was on the top deck of the bus, she is entrapped but we can't see the full extent of her injuries because no one has been able to get to her yet and the fire crew won't let us near the bus because it's leaking petrol"

"Thanks Jeff, I'll take a look" Sam then approached a fireman, "how long until we can get in?"

"Don't know sweetheart, ten minutes at most I'd say"

"She might not have that long"

"Well she's going to have to have that long" she did not like this fireman one bit,

"Look I'm going in whether you like it or not" Sam grabbed her kit and ran towards the bus, she could hear Jeff shouting her name but she ignored it and continued into the overturned bus. She squeezed herself up the staircase,

"Hello?" Sam shouted,

"I'm here" she heard a girl respond. Sam made her way over to where the voice had come from, "Hello what's your name?"

"Tia, yours?"

"Hi Tia, my names Sam, we're going to get you out of here okay, can you tell me where it hurts?" Sam asked,

"I'm not injured, well apart from my hand, I was drinking when the bus flipped and the glass bottle smashed in my hands, but I'm fine apart from that. I just can't get out because I can't lift to move anything" Tia smiled.

"Let me take a look" Tia held out her palm to show several cuts

"It had some glass in but I took it out" she explained, smiling. Sam got out a bandage and wrapped up Tia's hand.

"Right, I've cleared the path out so you go ahead of me and I'll follow you out okay" Tia nodded and began to weave through the chairs until she finally got out, Sam followed and was lifting herself out of the bus when she caught her arm on a metal bar that was sticking out, it caught her upper arm and began to bleed quite a bit. She yelped in pain and fell back into the bus, Jeff had seen what had happened and had quickly rushed over

"Sam you alright?" he shouted,

"I might need a bit of help actually" she replied with a laugh. When she had fallen back into the bus her she had crumpled into the area where the driver sat, which was covered in broken glass. A piece of which was now imbedded into Sam's ankle, she had managed to stand upright but was having to lean on something so she didn't put any pressure into her foot. Eventually with some help from Jeff she had managed to get out and was now sitting on the floor trying to catch her breath,

"let's get you into the ambulance" Jeff said bringing over a trolley,

"I feel so stupid, I'm the doctor and I'm the one having to use the bed" she laughed, Jeff laughed too.

In the ambulance Dixie was driving whilst Jeff and Tia were sitting in the back, Jeff had placed a bandage on Sam's ankle and the top of her arm whilst she was holding a pad onto the side of her head where she had bumped it when she fell.

"Jeff?" Sam asked, laying into the bed and closing her eyes,

"Yes Princess?"

"I feel like the room's spinning"

"Right…" Jeff said sitting closer to Sam,

"Let me take that" he took the pad and held it himself.

"I think I'm going to be sick" Sam said quickly, bolting to sit upright, Jeff grabbed a kidney dish as Sam released her stomach contents into the bowl,

"Dixie can we step on it" Dixie sped up and soon they were pulling up into the ambulance bay outside the A&E department. Jeff wheeled the trolley with Sam on it into the E.D. where they were met by Zoe,

"Right this is Sam, 29, lacerations to the face, arm and foreign object in the ankle, complaining of dizziness and has been sick once"

"Cubicle 5 please Jeff"

Jeff wheeled Sam into the cubicle, "please don't tell Tom" she pleaded.

Dixie had also come into the E.D. with Tia who was now sitting in cubicle 15.

"Sam, I'm going to send you up for an emergency CT because you've been sick and dizzy so Big Mac will take you up now and then we'll get that glass out and stitch you up okay?" Zoe said,

"Zoe, I need to tell you something in private first"

"What?" Zoe asked as she drew the curtains to give them privacy.

"I had the dizziness before the accident; it's been coming and going for the past week or more"

"Okay, and nausea? Headaches?"

"Headaches and no, but I've also been more tired than usual and no energy"

"Sam, is there any chance you could be pregnant?" Zoe asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam shook her head, "no, I can't be I'm not ready"

"Sam, it's okay don't worry, it's not confirmed but it is a possibility so once you've come back from your CT scan we will get you a test okay? Also you'll need an X-Ray on that ankle so you can do that whilst you're up there" Zoe said, reassuringly.

Sam was in shock, she slowly nodded her head as Big Mac came back into the room to take her to have a CT scan and X-Ray.

"You alright there doc?" Big Mac asked as he began pushing the wheelchair through the E.D. into the lift,

"Yeah, just want to get back to work!"

Once Big Mac had brought Sam back down and taken her back to her cubicle she sat on the bed waiting for Zoe to reappear. When she did she brought Robyn with her for assistance,

"Right let's take a look at your arm whilst we wait for your results" Zoe began to undo the bandage, it had stopped bleeding but was quite deep

"that's going to need stitches, Robyn can you get that set up for me" Robyn went off to get what was needed whilst Zoe spoke to Sam.

"Here's the test, do it after we have your results back okay?"

"Thanks Zoe, is Tom busy?"

"He had just finished up with a patient when I last saw him, he asked where you were and I told him you were still at the crash site"

"Can you get him for me? He'll be worrying if he can't get hold of me". Zoe left the cubicle, it wasn't long before she bumped into Tom,

"Ah, Tom just the man I've been looking for! Sam's back, she's had a little accident…" Tom's eyes suddenly grew wide in panic "…she's fine she's asking for you" Zoe quickly added,

"where is she?" he asked, Zoe pointed over to the cubicle in which Sam was sat. Tom walked hurriedly over and drew back the curtain,

"Jeeze Sam look at you!"

"Tom I'm fine okay" she assured. Tom placed a kiss onto her forehead,

"Right…" Zoe began as she turned into the cubicle "…I've just had a look at your CT scan and it is clear, and your X-ray shows that it hasn't hit anything so we can take it out and stitch you up"

"Thank God" Tom said, leaning into a hug. Zoe had numbed the area on Sam's arm and ankle and was just pulling out the piece of glass when Tom was called to an incoming paediatric case,

"I'll be fine, go" Sam had insisted. Zoe finished the stitching,

"have the next few days of because I don't want you walking on that ankle in case you upset the stitching, I'll stick a bandage on and then I'll take you to the toilet" Sam moaned, she hated not being able to work. Zoe finished up and then helped Sam get into the wheelchair,

"have you got the test?" she asked receiving a nod from Sam. As they passed rhesus Tom came running out

"Where are you going?" he asked worriedly,

"Just the toilet" Sam replied with a smile,

"also Tom, she's going to need someone to be with her for the next 48 hours for observation so either you take them off with her or she'll have to stay here which I don't think she wants" Zoe added with a smile.

"Yeah of course, my shift finishes in five hours so will you be alright here until then?" he asked,

"do what you got to do" Sam smiled.

Once Sam had finished in the toilet she hopped out and sat back in the wheelchair and gave the pregnancy test to Zoe, the wait seemed like forever for Sam, the end of those twenty minutes couldn't come quick enough.

"You ready?" Zoe asked, Sam shook her head

"No, can you do it?" Zoe sighed and picked up the test,

"Well Sam, you're not pregnant". Even though she had not wanted the possible baby she still felt upset that she wasn't pregnant,

"Oh well, maybe in a few more years" she sighed.

"Sam this means we are going to need to run some more tests"

"Why?" Sam asked,

"Well if the symptoms weren't caused by pregnancy then there could be an underlying condition" Zoe said causing Sam to sigh heavily,

"It's okay Sam we will get to the bottom of this, but I really think you should tell Tom okay?" Sam nodded.

As they were walking back to the cubicle they passed Tom who was filling in some forms,

"Tom" Sam began "I need to talk to you" Tom noticed the voice that had been used and suddenly felt worried,

"Are you okay?" he asked,

"let's just go back to my cubicle". The fact that Sam had not actually answered the question but had seemed to avoid it had really worried Tom. He followed her back to the cubicle and helped her get onto the bed, Zoe left to give them some space.

"What is it Sam?"

"Zoe needs to run some more tests"

"Why?"

"Well… I've been having some unexplained dizziness and headache the past week or so and she's worried it could be an underlying condition" she explained,

"Oh Sam why didn't you say something?"

"I don't know, I thought it would go but it didn't, in fact it's got worse and I've had no energy and all I want to do is sleep"

"Sam, whatever it is you know I will always be here for you okay?" Sam nodded, listing some of her symptoms to Tom had made her worry, she had seen people with the same ones as hers and it had turned out they had serious conditions such as coronary artery disease, heart rhythm disorder, although she did also know that it wouldn't necessarily be that bad but she just couldn't help but think the worse. "

Sam are you ready?" Zoe asked as she entered the cubicle holding up a syringe and tourniquet, Sam nodded her head. Zoe wrapped the tourniquet around Sam's good arm,

"Sharp scratch" she said as she put the needle through the skin causing Sam to grimace and squeeze Tom's hand.

"I'll let you know as soon as I know" and with that Zoe left the two lovebirds alone.

* * *

**Hi guys, thank you for reading and reviewing. I usually update as soon as i finish a chapter and this time it happened to be the next day, i can't make any promises of when the next update will be because i have so many stories on the go (why do i do it?) but i do update as soon as a chapter is finished, i will try my best to update at least once a week and because this is my favourite story i've written i should be able to do it. If you want to check out my other stories they are all Les Miserables related and one is a Les Miserables and Doctor Who cross-over (don't ask, it just kind of happened) **

**Thanks once again, (I've just realised how serious i sound, i am not a serious person) anyway, toodles x**


	3. Chapter 3

No more than an hour later Zoe came back with the results of Sam's blood test, Tom was sat on a chair at Sam's side holding her hand.

"Good news is, it's nothing too serious!" Zoe said, both Sam and Tom let out a breath that they hadn't realised they had been holding.

"So?" Tom said,

"Well your ferritin and haemoglobin levels are low" Zoe begun before being interrupted by Sam

"I'm anaemic?" she stated, shocked.

"Well yes, your blood test has confirmed that" Sam let out a sigh,

"I'm going to be okay!"

"you're going to need to start taking iron supplements every day and increase your intake of iron-rich foods but I'm sure you know all this already, I've made you a follow up appointment with your GP for four weeks' time"

"Thank you Zoe" Sam said, Zoe left and Tom turned to Sam,

"I was so worried it would be something really serious"

"Me too, oh Tom I love you"

"I love you too, right I've got to get back to work and I'll come and get you when I'm finished and then we'll stop off on the way home" Sam smiled in response,

"Don't go anywhere" Tom said as he gave Sam a quick kiss on the cheek,

"Trust me, I won't be going anywhere" she laughed.

Sam was sitting in her bed bored waiting for Tom's shift to be over, a few of the E.D. staff had come over to see how she was doing. Fletch had come by and she had asked him if he could get her some crutches to use for the next week until her stitches are taken out, he agreed and had brought her some in.

"Thanks Fletch"

"No problem at all, how long until Tom finishes?" he asked, sitting on the end of Sam's bed.

"Forty minutes"

"Well you take care of yourself, I'm sure you'll pop in at some point but if not I'll see you next week" and with that he left.

Around twenty minutes later Tom entered the cubicle wearing his normal day clothes,

"Zoe said I could leave early so you ready?" he asked as he picked up the crutches from the side of the bed. Sam nodded her head; she was desperate to go home.

Tom could see that Sam was struggling to use the crutches, especially as her arm was causing her some discomfort.

"Wait here" he said, as Sam sat down to take a break, he disappeared.

"Are you okay?" Zoe asked from behind the reception area,

"Yeah, just can't use these stupid things" Sam smiled,

"Wrap a bandage round them; it'll help make them comfier, where's Tom gone?"

"I will when we get home, and I-"

"I'm here" Tom butted in; Sam looked at him and could see him wheeling a wheelchair through.

"Hop in my lady" he said, pretending to bow, Zoe laughed.

"Stop it" Sam laughed as she sat back into the wheelchair; Tom began to wheel her to his car,

"Sam I'll pop round in the next couple of days, take care and Tom make sure you look after her" Zoe shouted after them. Tom nodded and continued his journey.

A short drive later they had pulled up in a parking spot at Tesco, they needed to get some food in considering they were both going to be at home for the next 48hours and Sam the whole week. Tom told Sam to wait in the car whilst he went and got a wheelchair for her to sit in from inside the supermarket. She was a little bit reluctant to sit in it to begin with but then remembered how much of a pain the crutches were to use as she hadn't gotten used to them yet, she began to wheel herself towards to entrance but struggled controlling herself, at one point she rolled forward just as a car drove past, if Tom hadn't been there to grab her she would've been hit! From then on Tom insisted on pushing and he would not take no for an answer however much Sam pleaded.

They first went straight to the vitamins and picked up a packet of iron supplements, they also stocked up on some paracetamols and plasters. They bought a pizza for that night and a few other foods to cook with during the forthcoming days and last of all they stocked up on lots of ice cream.

When they got back to the car Sam got it whilst Tom put the wheelchair back, she took out a tub of ice cream and started eating it. It was a mini tub so had a spoon in the lid.

"You hungry?" Tom laughed upon seeing Sam, she nodded "and tired".

"Well you can have a little snooze on the sofa when we get in but I want you were I can see you just encase anything happens"

"I'm fine Tom"

"I know you are but it's just a precaution…"

"I know Tom, I know" Sam said before putting another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth.

The drive back was in silence, but it was comfortable. Once Sam had finished her pot of ice cream she had fallen asleep. Tom pulled up in the drive and turned to Sam,

"Sam darling, wakey wakey" he said, placing a hand onto her shoulders and shaking her slightly. "Come on we're home, you can go back to sleep in a minute" Sam grumbled and then reluctantly opened the car door; Tom had rushed round to help her get out. She put her arm around his shoulders and hopped into the house, she laid across the sofa. Tom had placed cushions on the end so Sam could put her foot up; he had also put the sofa throw over her.

"I'll wake you up when tea's ready" Tom said before placing a kiss onto his girlfriend's forehead.

Knowing that she was asleep and out of trouble he went back to the car to bring in the shopping and Sam's crutches.

Tom had just stuck the pizza in the oven when the house phone began ringing,

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hi Tom, it's Kelly is Sam around?" Kelly was one of Sam's good friends.

"Hi Kelly, she's asleep at the minute do you want me to take a message?"

"Well there's been a bit of an emergency at my mum's house and I need to go round, I was wondering if you could keep an eye on Ella for me?" Ella was her daughter and also Sam's goddaughter. Tom thought about it for a bit.

"Yeah sure, but only if you can drop her off"

"Yeah I'll be round in five"

Just over five minutes later Kelly knocked on the front door, waking Sam. Sam hopped over to the door and opened it as Tom was upstairs sorting something out.

"Oh, Kelly, hi"

"Sorry, oh jheeze Sam what happened?" Kelly said, seeing the injuries.

"I'm fine, just an accident at work, do you want to come in?"

"Oh no, I phoned earlier and Tom said you'd both watch Ella for me, something's happened at Mum's and I need to go round"

"Sure we'll watch her, I hope everything's okay"

"Thank you so much, I'll phone you when I know more"

Tom came down the stairs just as Sam shut the door,

"Hi Ella"

"Uncle Tom!" Ella screeched, causing everyone to laugh. Ella was only four but she had a big personality.

"So how are you Ella?" he replied,

"I'm a bit worried?"

"And why's that?"

"Mummy said she had to go to Nanny's and I'm worried"

"Ella, Nanny will be okay yeah? You're too young to worry yourself" Sam joined in. Ella nodded.

"So what do you want to do Ella?"

"I want to play doctors" Ella said, excitably. Sam and Tom always found themselves having to play this game with Ella, they found it adorable, and Ella didn't understand that they were actual doctors.

"Who do you want to be hurt?" Tom asked,

"Tom, go and fall over" she replied, pointing to a spot on the floor. Tom got up and walked over and then suddenly fell over on the floor grasping his ankle, "help I need a doctor" he shouted. Little Ella ran over to a bag, that Kelly had dropped round with her, and grabbed her 'medical kit' and then ran over to Tom. Sam sat on the sofa smiling to herself.

"Where does it hurt?" Ella asked, Tom pointed to his foot.

"Okay, I'm going to give you some tablets to take the pain away" Ella got out a pretend bottle of tablets that was filled with sweets and gave one for Tom; he chewed it and swallowed it.

"Is that better?" Ella asked,

"Yes Doctor Ella"

"I am going to put this on it" She said, holding up a bandage.

Seeing that Ella was struggling to put the bandage on, Sam crawled over to her and helped wrap it round Toms leg.

"Thank you Nurse" Ella said to Sam, causing both Tom and Sam to laugh. Ella picked up the stethoscope and began listening to Tom's heart.

"You are better now" she said.

Tom suddenly remembered his pizza in the oven and ran through to the kitchen, he opened it and a puff of black smoke was released. The pizza was charcoaled so he threw it into the bin. "I'll order something later" he mumbled. He walked back into the living room to see Ella listening to Sam's heart, "So what's wrong Doctor Ella" he asked.

"She is ill because she ate some funny meat" On cue Sam pretended to be sick and so Ella gave her some 'tablets'

"My turn" Ella announced when Sam was 'better'. "I'm going to fall and then shake" she said as she walked to the other side of the room. Ella dropped to the floor and began shaking, pretending to fit. Sam looked at Tom because they had never seen her do this in their game before; Ella stopped and looked up,

"I need a Doctor" she announced.

"Ella, where did you see that before?" Sam asked, cautiously,

"Rosie at school did it the other day and then she had to go to hospital"

"Oh, I see, is she okay now?" Sam asked again,

"She has some medicine which she takes, anyway fix me Doctor Sam" Ella said and began shaking again. This time Sam and Tom went over to Ella and laid her on to her side,

"Hello Ella can you hear me?" Tom asked, Ella stopped shaking

"Yes"

"I'm going to carry you onto the sofa okay?" Tom said, and Ella nodded.

"Okay how do you feel?" Sam asked, pretending to take the little girls temperature.

"I feel poorly"

"Okay, I will give you some medicine and then listen to your heart" Sam said, giving Ella a 'tablet'. Ella ate it and then let Sam listen to her chest. When playing Doctors with Ella, Tom and Sam didn't play it by the book because they knew Ella wouldn't find it fun if they were both too serious about what they were doing.

"You're all better now" Sam said, "Thank you Doctors" Ella said as she got up.

Around two hours later Kelly arrived to pick up Ella, the emergency at her Mum's house had turned out to be that she couldn't find the cat that turned out to be locked in the laundry cupboard. She stayed for a cup of tea before thanking Tom and Sam and leaving them alone. Tom ordered them a takeaway and then they settled down for the night.

* * *

**Sorry, i think this chapter is a bit poo but what i did have seemed to short so i added the bit with Ella which i think is quite cute. Typing up this chapter has given me some ideas for the story so i shall update within the next week, hopefully. Although i have just got myself a cleaning job so i will have to write around that as well as coursework and studies which begin on Monday! **


	4. Chapter 4

_Seven days later…_

Sam had been off of work a week and was getting impatient, today she was going to get her stitches out and then go back to work in two days.

"Morning" Sam said, turning to Tom who had just woken up.

"Morning babe, how are you?" he asked, pulling her into a warm embrace.

"Mmmm tired" she said snuggling into his chest

"Come on let's get up" Tom pulled the covers off both of them and threw it to the floor,

"I can't"

"Oh yeah, guess I'll just have to carry you down the stairs" he said smiling.

Sam got on Tom's back and he carried her down the stairs, putting her down on the kitchen counter,

"What would Madame like for breakfast" Tom asked,

"Well bacon would be good, oh and a fried egg and maybe some sausages and…"

"So a fry up?" Sam nodded, "It's a good job I love you eh"

Tom began getting out all the ingredients whilst Sam watched,

"I'll be a while why don't you go watch television and I'll bring it to you" he then went and got the crutches and Sam hobbled over to the sofa where she sat down. A few minutes later Tom went over to her with a tablet and a glass of water,

"Here you go" he said placing them in her hand

"Thanks"

After breakfast Tom drove Sam to the E.D., Zoe had told them to go straight to her as it would be quicker for her to take the stitches out herself. Sam went and sat in cubicle two whilst Tom started his shift, no longer then ten minutes later Zoe and Robyn had entered the cubicle,

"It shouldn't hurt okay" Zoe said, causing Sam to give her the 'I know I am a doctor' look. Sam laid back on her bed and talked to Robyn whilst Zoe skilfully took the stitches out,

"All done" she said with a smile, taking her gloves off and handing over the rubbish for Robyn to dispose of. Zoe looked up at Sam who had gone a sheet of white and had her eyes closed.

"Sam?"

"I feel faint"

"Alright just lay back a minute and breath into this" Zoe said placing a mask over Sam's face.

"I'm just going to pop your bed down and then do you want me to get Tom?" Sam nodded. Zoe put the bed down and then pulled open the curtain and called over for Robyn to get Tom, she also ask Robyn to tell him to bring a blanket with him, she then closed the curtain and walk over to Sam.

"You still feeling faint?" Zoe asked, Sam nodded again.

"Sam are you okay?" Tom said, entering the cubicle and walking over to his girlfriend,

"She just feels faint" Zoe replied, taking the already folded blanket and placing it under Sam's feet.

"I'll leave you two and I'll come back in ten minutes"

"Thanks Zoe"

When Zoe came back she had a cup of sugary tea and a bar of chocolate with her,

"Thought you might like this, oh and Tom there's a peads case just come in that I want you take over, he's with Ash in cubicle twelve " she said, handing over the food and drink to Sam who was now sitting up in bed without the mask on.

"Alright, see you" Tom said walking off.

"Thanks Zoe" Sam replied,

"How you feeling?" Zoe asked

"A lot better, I was thinking I might head home soon"

"Well why don't you finish your tea in the staff room and I'll take my break and drive home"

"Oh Zoe you don't have to do that"

"I'm going to the shop anyway to buy lunch" Zoe shrugged.

"Fine if you insist"

Not long after Zoe had gone into the staff room to collect Sam, on entering she noticed the absence of her colleague.

"Fletch?" Zoe asked, noticing that he was making a cup of coffee,

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen Sam at all?"

"Urmm, she went to give Tom his car keys and to stretch her foot considering she hasn't used it for a while"

"Oh okay, I'll go find her thanks" Zoe turned out of the staff room, making sure to close the door behind her. She continued to head towards the reception area where she found the person she was looking after.

"Sam are you ready to go?" She asked,

"Yeah, are you going to the shop before or after you've dropped off?"

"Well I was going to go after so you could go home, why? Did you want something?"

"I was wondering if you could take me so I didn't have to go out again later"

"Of course, we better be going because I have to be back in half an hour"

The pair began walking out through the E.D. entrance and they continued until they reached Zoe's car.

"Sorry about the mess" Zoe said, unlocking the driver's seat door. Sam looked in through the window of the back seat and saw that it was scattered with work, empty coffee containers and a couple of empty cigarette packets. Sam smiled in response and took her seat in the passenger side. They drove in silence until they reached the nearest supermarket. Sam pulled out a pound from her purse and put it in the trolley so that she could use it. Zoe bought a meal deal for her lunch whilst Sam bought all the ingredients to make fisherman's pie, as well as a bottle of white wine.

"What's all this in aid of?" Zoe asked, curious.

"Just a thank you for Tom for looking after me, oh and the wine is for you"

"Oh Sam you didn't have to do that silly"

"Well, you didn't have to take me home did you?" Sam said with a smirk.

When Sam got home she said goodbye to Zoe, giving her the wine, and then decided to relax for the next couple of hours. Sam sat on the sofa watching some of the real life medical programmes, she found them interesting and liked to see if there was anything they did differently and she also liked to test herself by trying to diagnose patients before the doctors on the television did. At lunch time she decided to have a salad and a cup of tea whilst watching a movie. Just as the film ended the house phone began to ring, Sam sniffled away the tears she had and then answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi Sam it's Kelly, I have the day off tomorrow and I know you do to so I was wondering if you wanted to go out for lunch or something?"

"Of course, we haven't had any just us time for ages"

"I know Sam, it's been so long, where do you want to go?" Kelly asked.

"I don't know, where's nice?"

"Oh gosh, urmm well there's The Black Swan or we could have a carvery or Nando's, it depends what you fancy?"

"Why don't we just decide tomorrow then?" Sam said,

"Sounds like a plan, do you want me to come and pick you up?"

"I don't mind" Sam replied, not wanting to sound rude.

"Yeah, okay I'll do that, is eleven am okay for you?"

"Yes, I'll see you then"

"Okay, bye Sam"

"Bye"

Sam put the phone down and decided that she would go out for a walk, something she hadn't done over a week.

She set off and headed towards the park. About half way round she picked up the pace and started a light jog. Just under an hour later Sam's foot was beginning to ache, as it hadn't been used properly for some time, so she decided to begin walking home. Tom was due home at 5pm and she wanted to make sure that she had dinner ready so she began to cook it. It was a recipe her mother had given her when she left to go to university, her mother called it 'a taste of home'. Although it never tasted as good when Sam cooked it herself, it was still good coming a close second to the best fisherman's pie she had ever tasted. Tom also enjoyed it although he had never tasted it when Sam's mum had cooked it.

Sam had just piled two plates full of pie when the familiar knocking of the door echoed throughout the house. She unlocked it, greeting her wonderful boyfriend with a kiss.

"Smells good in here" Tom pointed out, sniffing the air.

"I cooked, as a thank you for looking after me"

"What is it?"

"Fisherman's pie"

"Mmmm a big hearty meal" Tom said smiling, "It's good seeing you back on your feet" Sam just smiled,

"It's ready by the way"

The two chowed down their meal, when he had finished Tom sat back in his chair and let out a burp much to Sam's disgust.

"Movie then bed?" Tom asked,

"Sounds good to me"

* * *

**Hello, my goodness i cannot apologies enough for not updating, i didn't realise how much cleaning would take it out of me! I get home at 6.30pm and then all i want to do is sleep. I don't know when i'll next be updating although hopefully it will be sooner because i started it before i started this chapter... I'm sorry for all the gaps between speaking and for the amount of speaking there is, it just makes it easier to read although i think it looks ugly. Anyway Casualty is on tonight (YAY!) (ENJOY!) **

**Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't mind my appalling writing skills. **

**xxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Tom was on an early shift and so by the time Sam had woken up he was already gone. Sam had two hours until Kelly was coming for her so she jumped in the shower and go dressed before going downstairs. She walked in the kitchen and saw that Tom has put out a bowl of muesli with a pot of milk and a glass of orange juice ready; it also had a note which read:

_Morning! _

_Hope you have a good day, if you look in your purse I put £50 in. _

_Treat yourself to something, you deserve it!_

_Lots of love, _

_Tom xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Sam smiled to herself before sitting down and enjoying her breakfast. The news on the television was talking about a pile up on one of the main roads across Holby, it was caused by a joy rider who had hit another vehicle and a bus. There was only one person who had severe injuries, the driver, and the rest were walking wounded, which surprised Sam considering how bad it looked. Once finished eating Sam washed up, dried and then put everything back where it should be. Not too long after the doorbell rung and she went over to answer it.

"Hi Kelly, come in I've just got to grab my stuff"

Kelly stepped into the house whist Sam went into the kitchen and grabbed the money Tom had left her, she then grabbed her bag. They got into the car and Kelly began driving,

"Don't go down Salesman Road" Sam said noticing the way they were headed.

"Why not?"

"There's been an accident and the road's blocked up"

Kelly decided instead to go the scenic route which took them past the hospital, they decided to park in the multi-storey car park.

"So, where do you fancy going for lunch?" Sam said, breaking the silence.

"Don't mind, but I hear that there's a new restaurant just opened last week actually, something to do with Jamie Oliver I think, we could check it out?"

"Sounds good, let's do it"

In the restaurant which was Jamie Oliver's Italian restaurant they both decided on pasta dishes, Sam had a dish which was called 'honeycomb cannelloni three-way' which was described on the menu as aubergine, sun-dried tomato, pumpkin, ricotta & spinach and Kelly decided to have the prawn linguine which was described as fried garlicky prawns, shaved fennel, tomatoes, chilli & rocket and for dessert Sam had lemon meringue pie and Kelly had a chocolate brownie. Afterwards they decided upon some retail therapy, as they were walking around a jewellery shop Sam spotted a necklace that was silver and had a small heart on a chain, at first sight she fell in love with it but it was £40.

"It's beautiful Sam, it'll really suit you"

"You think?"

"Yeah, you should buy it"

"Ooh I don't know, it's quite expensive"

"Didn't Tom give you some money to treat yourself with?" Kelly asked,

"How did you know he did that?"

"Urmm…"

"Kelly" Sam said wanting an answer

"He phoned me, he said he wanted to me to make sure you treat yourself and here's your chance"

Sam thought about it for a while,

"Go on Sam you know you want to" Kelly said in an attempt to persuade her friend.

"Fine okay, can I please have that necklace" She asked the cashier,

"If you wanted the matching earrings or bracelet then it's only ten pounds more" the cashier pointed out. Sam decided that she would purchase the matching bracelet and bought the two pieces of jewellery for £50. She felt slightly guilty spending Tom's money but in the end he did give it to her for her to spend. The next shop they went in Sam bought some new shoes for work and some more vest tops, now that she had spent money she was in the shopping mood. Whilst browsing the shoe isle Kelly turned to Sam,

"Sam"

"Yeah?"

"Is it possible you and Tom could have Ella for a weekend when you're not busy, I can arrange the meeting for any time?"

"What's the meeting?"

"Well, Mums been diagnosed with Alzheimers and we're taking her to look around a care home which is around 2 hours away so we're going to stay away for the weekend"

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know, yes of course we'll look after her, actually we have next weekend of so we could do it then?"

"That's brilliant, thank you so much! Are you sure it will be okay?"

"Of course Kelly, I am her godmother after all"

Kelly then bought two pairs of shoes and they finished up, heading back to Sam's for a coffee. At around 5.30pm Tom came through the door,

"Oh hey Kelly" he said

"Good day at work?" Kelly asked,

"It was stressful and busy"

"Same as usual then" Sam said laughing, "You want a cuppa?"

"I'd love one thank you babe"

Sam got up to make drinks and Kelly excused herself as she had to get back to John, her husband, and Ella.

"So what did you buy?" Tom asked as his girlfriend handed him a coffee and snuggled into his side, he rested the arm not holding the drink round Sam.

"Well, I bought a necklace and bracelet set, I'll show you in a minute"

That night they went to be early as they were both shattered.

The next morning Tom was on the later shift so him and Sam spent the morning in bed,

"Back to work tomorrow" he said to Sam who was rather excited and yet nervous which she didn't expect to be. She just nodded in response.

"What's the matter?" Tom asked, she shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm just nervous"

"Sam you have no reason to be, you're a good doctor you'll be fine" Tom pulled Sam into a hug and then kissed her forehead, "come on let's get up it's almost twelve"

They went downstairs and had some brunch which was some smoked salmon and scrambled egg on bagels. Around two Tom left for work and Sam decided to walk him there, she hung around the E.D. for a little while before going home via the shops.

At nine Sam headed back to the E.D. and waited in the staff room for everyone else to come off of their shifts, at ten they were already and once changed they walked across to the pub.

"Don't get too drunk and have a hangover for your first day back tomorrow" Zoe said,

"I bet I could drink you under the table any day" Sam replied as she took a sip of her wine.

"Is that a threat Doctor Nicholls?"

"Zoe you know what happened before" Charlie warned, thinking of the time when Zoe had gotten so drunk she had climbed the toilet cubicle and then fell, ending up in the emergency department.

"Let's not go there shall we" Zoe said slightly embarrassed,

"Oh come on I want to know" Tom joined in, Zoe shook her head.

"Fine…" she said taking a sip of her gin and tonic "…I went out and got drunk, got stuck in the loo and decided it would be a good idea to try and climb out but I fell from the top and Jeff and Dixie came to my rescue, took me in and let's just say Mr Jordan was not impressed"

"Oh Zoe, and we call you our boss" Tom said laughing, causing Sam and Zoe to laugh too.

"The thing was me and Dix didn't know if you were incredibly pissed or if you had a head injury" Jeff said as he returned from getting his drink.

About an hour later Sam turned to Tom,

"I'm tired" she whispered into his ear,

"Alright I'll call a taxi"

They waited outside the pub for their taxi to arrive. As they waited a women walked past them and was about to cross the road but she fell down the curb in her high heels and landed on some glass,

"ffffffff" she screamed, clutching her foot. Tom and Sam were quick to pull her off the road and onto the path, as they did so their taxi pulled up,

"One minute" Tom shouted to the taxi driver.

"I'll get someone from in there" Sam said running back into the pub which left Tom to help the girl.

"Who's most sober?" She said, going over to her friends,

"I haven't had anything" Fletch said, "Why?"

"There's a girl outside she just fell down the curve, suspected twisted ankle and she landed in some glass and needs to go in but our taxi's just arrive and you know what they're like for waiting"

"Fletch you go get a chair and I'll take a look" Zoe said butting in,

"No Zoe I'll go, I haven't drunk a thing" Ash said standing up and leaving the pub with Sam and Fletch. They walked over to Tom and the girl.

"This is Mia, Mia this is Fletch and Ash I'll leave you in their capable hands" Tom said getting up

"Thanks" Mia replied with a smile.

Tom and Sam got into their cab and by the time they got home Sam was asleep on his shoulder.

"Wakey wakey" he said nudging her,

"mmm" Sam grumbled.

Tom paid the driver and then helped Sam out of the cab and then carried her in through the door and up the stairs before putting her into bed.


End file.
